wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Neamh
General Information Realm: '''Defias Brotherhood EU '''Age: Unknown* Place of Birth: Argus Residence: '''The Exodar Speciality: Herblore, Alchemy Rank: Seeker of The Holy Lightbringers Father: Vindictor Kaeleb (*Deceased in crash) Mother: Anchorite Illae (*Deceased in crash) Siblings: Sister and Brother (*Thought to be deceased in crash, no bodies recovered.) Marital Status: Single Allignment: Chaotic Good. Title: Anchorite of The Draenei '''Fluent Languages: Draenei, Common (*Loyal to the Draenei and the light without fail.) Physical Description Neamh is tall for a Draenei. Her skin is a very deep purple in comparison of the light blue of most Draenei. It looks as if she may have been slightly affected by the Eredar corruption. Her hair is a pale white and contrasts clearly with her skin. Her eyes are deep, and despite her youthful appearance you can tell from them that she is older than she appears. Neamh can be seen generally wearing a Sindorei acolyte's robe and one of their masks. The tabard of the Holy Lightbringers is displayed proudly no matter where she is or what she is doing and she constantly cleans and inspects it when no-one is looking. She walks proudly, regarding those around her with interest. There is a certain sense of curiosity around her. Personality Neamh is a nice person, she adores speaking to people and spending time with others. She is Draenei at heart and has a great fondness for food, drink and indeed anything in relation to her people. Neamh has no problem with any race other than her own and while her speech does ocassionally slip back into her own language, she attemps to speak Common as much as possible to ensure everyone can understand what she is speaking about. Her temper is foul, and anyone on the wrong side of her will know about it. She is very opinionated and likes to get her point across accurately. Great disdain is held for those that prevent her from doing that. She does not take critiscim well. Opinions of Others The Alliance Dwarfs Neamh has no dislike of the dwarves. What little she knows of them she has learned from their own mouths and has a great deal of respect for them. Neamh herself has an interest in jewelery and it is one she has spent many days talking with the dwarves in regards. Alcohol is also a passion of hers, and the shared love of this (as well as many a night drinking it together) has made her fond of the dwarven race. Night Elves Neamh admires the Night Elves for the forest they keep and their wonderful skill with nature. She knows they keep to themselves and so doesn't often try to interact with them, she treats them with a heightened curiosity and can often be seen watching them from a distance in Ashenvale. She also holds a sense of regret and is embarassed to address them because of the damage the crashing of The Exodar has caused to their forests. Humans Neamh treats humans as she meets them. They are so vastly different to each other in every way she finds them confusing. She doesn't like their lands and rarely ventures near them save when it is required by her guild or her own business. Gnomes Neamh is curious about the Gnomes, she has no real opinion on them. She doesn't find them overly nice, although they are incredibly talkative towards her but she doesn't see anything malicious in their speech. They're cocky about their eventions and she isn't fond of this, but the inventions do intrigue her. The Horde Orcs Neamh dislikes the orcs because of the damage they do to the forest of her would-be friends the Night-Elves and indeed the forest that has become home to many of her people. In the forest they are killed on sight by her however out of the forest, or in their own lands, she treats them with respect and each individual one makes up her opinion of themselves. Tauren The Tauren have a great deal of Neamhs respect for their druidism. She has heard the Night Elves speak of them as friends, and respects them because of this. She will not harm Tauren unless they provoke her. Neamh knows that there are many peaceful Tauren but she knows that as with any race, there are blood thirsty warriors among them. They have her respect, but it is a cautious respect. Trolls Neamh has not had many dealings with the Trolls. She regards them with curiosity, she will not kill them unless provoked but she rarely has any need to come into contact with them. The Voodoo they seem to practice intrigues her. Undead Neamh is wary of the undead, afraid that perhaps her people can catch the plauge from them. She avoids their land as much as possible, and any contact with The Forsaken is short. She will not kill them unless provoked as they were once members of The Alliance for the most part, but she fears to touch them. Sindorei' She detests the Sindorei' for both the crimes their people have comitted towards her and the Naaru and for the side this faction of Sindorei' have chosen. Neamh will not hesitate to kill any Blood Elves on sight and spits on the ground upon which they walk. All the light and blood in her body screams for their extermination. (It should be noted she will kill any other horde members who are in the company of a blood elf, regardless of her opinion of their race.*) Others Naaru Neamh thanks the Naaru everyday for the gift of the Holy Light she now draws her power from. She is loyal to them to death and will do as they wish, considering herself in eternal gratitude towards them. She has no opinion of individual Naaru but is loyal to the race as a whole. Neamh wishes greatly to free the Naaru that has been imprision by the Sindorei'. The Burning Legion Neamh hates The Burning Legion to the bottom of her heart. She hates demon kind and can not tolerate any of them near her. They make her angry and afraid. Neamh wishes The Burning Legion destroyed and by that logic all who associate with them. Goblins As Gnomes, she treats the Goblins with curiosity. Their inventions and tinkering make her very curious. She is aware that she is simply a customer to them, as is everyone else, and she generally considers them to be just another trader. High Elves Neamh respects the High Elves as best she can, there are few of them left. She avoids contact with them however, as they are far too similar to the Sindorei' whom she despises. Broken The Broken recieve her pity. She feels sorry for those that have "devolved" and wishes to aid them. She can often be seen with Broken assisting them as best she can or trying to teach them The Draenei way. She has no hatred towards those Broken that have turned into enemies and attack, her pity extends this far. Neamhs Life Quotes I live to serve the light and you Commander Maelmoor. - Anchorite Neamh Thitalamh Short Background Neamh was one of the few Eredar that sided with Velen rather than Kil'jaeden and Archimonde. Neamh is an acolyte and was deeply disturbed by the horrific vision of her brethren she had recieved from Velen. Loyally Neamh followed him and barely escaped in Tempest Keep with her life, this had a drastic effect on her and was a sense of hurt she still has not recovered from to this day. Not once during the long flee from the Eredar did she lose hope and she trusted in Velen and the light given from the Naaru. Neamh pledged her allegiance to the light. Never one for other races, especially those that did not know the light, Neamh did not have many dealings with the orcs when the Draenei eventually settled on Draenor. She trained in the light and kept to herself and her studies, occasionally leaving to explore the surrounding areas of the planet. It was just curiosity of the planet that brought her saftey when the blood crazed orcs finally attacked, she had found a safe refuge in a remote corner of Draenor and quickly fled there with all she could find, asking the light to give her strenght. Managing to get aboard Tempest Keep before the remaining Draenei attempted to escape, she was brought to Azeroth in the crash. This is where her story begins. Neamh woke from the crash and immediatly set about aiding in the healing of other survivors. The Draenei had discovered however that the Sindorei' had followed them and were draining the Anchorite's mana to slow the healing process. With the aid of some guards and her skill in herblore, Neamh managed to defeat the Blood Elf draining the mana and took her robes and weapon as a token of the victory. Stories Chapter 1: A Spiritual Drain Neamh sat up with a start, blinking as her vision slowly became less blurry. There was an elderly Draenei in front of her and he reached his hand out to her. Taking his hand she pulled herself up, reeling and wretching against a nearby tree as she tried to settle herself. Her nausia lessend and she raised her head, her eyes passing around the forest. Failing to find anywhere quite like it in her memory she glanced to the broken structures and crystal debris scattered throughout the area. "The Tempest Keep?", she groaned, fixing her eyes on the old man. "The Exodar. What's left of it after Kael'thalas" he replied emotionless, she recognised the tone as a soliders. "Forgive me Anchorite but can you walk? We are in desperate need of healers", he bowed to her slightly out of respect. "Yes of course, where?" she replied in urgency, forgetting her own injuries. The two of them ran towards the nearest structure just over a kilometer in the distance. They stumbled inside and Neamh glanced around her. There were people injured in every corner. Standing against the walls, lying on the floors and the place was drenched in blood. Neamh stepped towards an injured guard on the floor, his light skin now tainted crimson. She closed her yes and placed her hand on his forehead whispering a prayer. Neamh moved around the room healing all she could but her power was weak from the crash and there was only so much she could do. Her work lasted hours and as she whispered the blessing of the Naaru above the injured Vindictor she felt a sharp pain from some unknown place inside her. Neamh dropped to her knees, her power was drained, she could cast nothing more. Yet this pain was a new feeling. Another Anchorite stood nearby looking at her, clearly in the same prediciment. "The Sindorei", he groaned "They're here?", she exclaimed in disgust "They followed. A number of them camped in the forest. They're leader is channeling a crystal to drain the mana from Draenei in the valley for their own use" he told her, no doubt in his voice. "How do you know all this?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously "They have scouted, but do not have the strenght to stop them", he nodded towards the guards. Neamh stepped towards the guards and wrote out a small list on a blood drenched sheet nearby. She handed it to one of the guards. "I can help but I need these from the stores if they can be found", the young guard glanced at his captain who simply nodded and continued tending to the sick. The young guard left with the list without speaking a word. Later that night he returned, shaking Neamh gently as she slept. Waking, she was surrounded by a group of four guards. One of them handed her the herbs she had request. Neamh took the herbs and walked to the riverside, taking care not to hurt herself in this strange place at night. Taking a small vial from her pocket she filled it with water and crushed the herbs with a nearby rock, adding them sprinkle at a time. Soon she held a deep blue liquid in the vial in her hand. "It is ready", she said, hearing the footsteps behind her. The guards swung their maces over their shoulders and began through the forest. Neamh following close behind. As they drew closer to the Sindorei camp the beautiful forest gave way to barren grass. On a hill ahead they could see the Sindorei flags flickering in the wind, they took their maces off their shoulders. The guards turned and nodded to Neamh, then charged with a deafening roar of "FOR EXODAR!". The Sindorei poured from the camp as they launched themselves towards the massive Draenei, their plate armour easily withstanding the small weapons carried by the Blood Elves. Neamh turned her head towards the hill and began a slow climb the top, the unearthly Sindorei crystal glowing far above her head. Neamh reached the top of the hill and glanced towards the crystal. There was a lone Sindorei standing in front of it, her hands outstretched towards it as energy passed from the crystal to her. Neamh stepped up to get a closer look, her hoof slipped on a rock nearby and she stumbled. In a moment the Blood Elf was upon her, she swung her hand and knocked Neamh to the ground. A sadistic flicker crossed her face as she brought an agonising torture spell on Neamh. The Blood Elf turned towards the crystal again, draining more mana to it. Neamh managed to get onto her knees, she took the small vial from her pocket. Neamh stood up quickly, drinking down the contents of the vial, feeling the mana potion taking effect. Enough for one spell. She raised her hands towards the crystal. "PAIN!", she roared. As the shadow word took hold of the crystal it began to crack, an eerie red light spewing forth as the mana was released from it's crystallic dungeon. The crystal shattered with a loud crack and Neamh turned towards the Blood Elf, just in time to see the look of shock and horror on her face. The Sindorei fell to her knees and tried to cover herself as the shattered crystal flew in all directions. A small sliver of blood red crystal pierced her robes, and the blood elf fell. Footsteps could be heard in the distance, and Neamh turned to see the Draenei guards stepped up the hill towards her, their maces stained in blood. Neamh took the robes and the strange staff of the Sindorei' in her hands, a token, and descended towards her people.